


Falling

by CyberPlague



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a business man, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bokuto is a pro-Athlete, Gen, M/M, MeetCute, Sulking and then falling in love, They never went to school together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberPlague/pseuds/CyberPlague
Summary: Akaashi is sulking in the park when he meets the answer to all his problems.





	Falling

Akaashi sits on the bench, one leg crossed over the other with a small frown on his face. Around him is the shouts and laughter of children playing.

The park is full of people of all ages, From the elderly couples walking by hand in hand to the young mothers chasing after their children. The weather was finally nice enough for it, Warm enough to go without a jacket but the soft breeze kept it from being too warm.

Akaashi let’s slip the sigh he’s been holding. It truly would be a perfect day if he wasn’t so alone. 

He admits it. Akaashi Keiji, King of doing things himself...was lonely. 

For as long as he could remember he had always done things for himself, by himself. Not that his parents were terrible, His mother was a brain surgeon and his father owned a large Law firm. They both were well sought after in their fields and had been extremely busy when he was growing up.

They spent as much time as they could with him and he has very fond memories of holidays and birthdays spent playing and laughing. His parents loved him dearly, It’s why he never thought ill of them, But growing up that way made him act a certain way.

He had always been rather mature for his age and focused on his studies throughout his younger years. It’s part of the reason he was so successful now, but it also means he never quite learned how to...make friends.

He can communicate very well, Thank you. It’s bonding with people his age that seems to be his drawback.

His only lasting relationships were his timid friend Hitoka and her newly engaged fiance Shimizu. The three had met in high school, Akaashi on his first day as a second year had found a crying Yachi Hitoka in the wrong wing. Being as level-headed as he was he calmed her down and took her to the nurse. There they found Kiyoko who had been attending her duties as Volleyball manager when she was struck by a particularly hard spike.

From there the rest is history so to say. 

Akaashi sighs once more as he lets his mind come back from wondering. The reason he had been so down was because of the new engagement. Not that he wasn’t extremely happy for his friends, He very much was, and may have cried a few happy tears as he taped the proposal. 

It seems after all these years his two friends just weren’t enough anymore. Loneliness had it’s way of creeping up on him. He had his parents as well but even now he looked to the elderly couple sitting a few benches away. 

Akaashi was 27 years old, and he wanted to fall in love.

He had tried to date in college but every person seemed...wrong somehow. Many of them told him he was impossible to please and others had tried to force change. So he had given up and once again focused on his studies. 

He had raced up the corporate ladder, His ability to discern the potential risk and gain of a given merger or project making him extremely desirable from a business point of view. It seems he had taken after his parents in that department. 

There in lies the problem. He thinks to himself. Now he has to worry about a million other things when pursuing a relationship. Would they really be interested in him as a person?

Akaashi frowns, biting back a sigh. He should really stop thinking so hard on this. He’s agonized over it enough. Every few weeks since college to be exact, And every time Shimizu and Hitoka would assure him, That he would know when he knew. He’s not sure-

There’s a sharp yelp and a man comes crashing down to the pavement not far from him. Akaashi stands when the man rolls over to clutch his ankle with a muffled shout. 

“Uncle BO!!!” The small child shouts and he’s babbling, trying to get his uncle to answer him. Even Akaashi can tell the man is in terrible pain when he answers.

“Aww, Darn Sho, I’m okay.” He says, doing a terrible job at sounding convincing. “I’ll be A-Okay! I promise!” He continues to soothe the boys worries but Akaashi can already see the ankle swelling and bruising. 

Akaashi walks over when no one else does, Ready to offer assistance however he can. He tries to believe it’s him doing it because it’s the right thing and not because the man, even now, is incredibly attractive. 

“Excuse me, Do you need help.” Akaashi says and holds out his hand when he reaches the two. 

“Huh?” The man looks up and He looks surprised for a moment before stuttering unintelligibly. “OH! N-No! I’ll be...Yeah, I’ll be okay thanks for asking!” he squeaks out.

“Nuh uh!” The boy shouts and pats the mans arm hard. “You said a bad word! That means it really hurt!” 

The man stares at the bot for a moment before saying. “Don’t tell your mom.”

“...You’re hurt.” The boy replies. 

Akaashi stands awkwardly dropping his offered hand back to his side and clears his throat. “Would you like help to the bench?”

“Uh...” The man blinks up at him.

“Would you?” The boy asks sweetly, Tugging on Akaashi’s sleeve.

“I’m sure I could give it a try. Though your uncle seems much bigger than me.” 

“Yeah! Uncle Bo is super strong!” 

“Gah! Sho, Course I am! And even super strong guys like me know when to ask for help.” The man turns sheepishly back to Akaashi with a forced smile. “Thanks, Sorry for the trouble.” 

“It’s no problem.”

The three struggle to the bench, Akaashi refuses to think about the toned muscle pressed against him. 

“Ah.” The man hisses as he plops down, His nephew scrambling up to sit beside him. “Thanks. I can’t believe I fell playing tag. Your dad is really gonna tease me Sho! You have to promise to defend your super awesome, totally cool uncle!”

Sho nods and agrees exuberantly and Akaashi finds himself struck by how cute the boy is. Riotous orange curls fly in every direction, cheeks flushed and stretched by a large smile. His previous worries gone.

“Ah, I’m so sorry! I’m Bokuto Koutarou and this is my super awesome totally amazing Nephew Hinata Shouyou.” Bokuto introduces them with a giant goofy grin that could put the sun to shame.

And maybe. Just maybe this was the feeling Hitoka and Shimizu had been talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be getting a lot of plot bunnies lately but I'm just happy to be writing again!


End file.
